


My One & Only

by desolate



Series: A First With You [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, M/M, Missionary Position, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: After a long day of relaxing, they end up keeping themselves busy.





	

Yuri wasn't expecting to find himself in this situation. After lunch, they ended up lounging on the couch and finishing up the recaps. Yuri and Victor discussed the problems they were going to need to fix in his performance but there wasn't much to talk about after. They ended up snuggled up together in no time and watched whatever show was playing on the tv. But, it was only a matter of time until he was above Victor, his hands on his waist as their lips moved messily together. Victor ran his hands up and down Yuri's back, tugging his shirt up slightly. The cold breeze of the room made Yuri's body shiver, nipping down on Victor's bottom lip to pull slightly before letting go of it and giving him a shy smirk. Victor's eyes opened at the sight of Yuri above him, his forehead was slowly trickling some sweat and his lips red, completely swollen from their make out session. 

"I'd rather move this to my room," Victor says as he moved his hand up to caress Yuri's cheek, "There is definitely more room then just a couch."

The skater agreed quickly, sitting up and off of his coach before being pulled quickly down the hall. Victor didn't waste any time, bringing Yuri into his bedroom. Yuri felt his body move against Victor's, he felt Victor slip his leg in-between Yuri's legs. A gasp was released from Yuri, he felt Victor slowly move his thigh against Yuri's crotch. Yuri brought their lips together as the movements continued, he felt his back hit against a wall. Victor took the time to gain more confidence, hearing Yuri whimper at the pleasurable advances. 

Yuri pulled his lips away and panted, "I'd appreciate not to cum in your sweats, Victor."

"You don't want to get dirty again?"

They stared down at each other once Victor stopped his movements, Yuri always sees Victor as the one who can take control but for once he didn't want to let that happen. Not right now, of course. Yuri placed his hand on the Russian's chest, feeling his warm skin on his cold hand before pushing him back towards the bed. Once Victor's body sat down on the bed in surprise, Yuri straddled his lap and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think," he starts speaking softly, "I want to try something."

Victor watches Yuri get down on his knees, pulling down Victor's joggers to find his cock that was getting hard at the sight of Yuri. He placed his hand at the base of Victor's cock, moving his head over it and looks up at Victor.

"Don't you _dare_ take your eyes off me."

Yuri leaned his head down to take the head into his mouth, not moving his eyes from Victor as he sucked on it slightly. Tasting the salty pre-cum on his tongue, making a moan slip out of him the same time Victor lets one out. He could see Victor's hands twitching on the bed, bringing his other hand over and grasping Victor's hand to place it on the back of Yuri's head. He takes more of Victor in, half way and makes obnoxious sucking sounds. A slight jolt from Victor caused his cock to almost hit the back of Yuri's throat, he felt his throat tighten and eyes water up before taking back more of Victor.

"Y-Yuri," Victor moaned as he gripped his hair.

A slightly huff from Yuri's nose came out before moving his head up and down, licking up and down the sides of his veiny cock. Victor watched intently, keeping a good eye on his student as Yuri slowly made a pace. He moved his hand down to gently massage Victor's balls as he slipped his mouth from his cock, licking only the head while watching Victor crumble. Yuri loved the view he was being given, only imaging what it would look like if he was fucking Victor himself. The thought caused his cock to twitch, making Yuri whimper against Victor's head to make a vibration.

Yuri hallows his cheeks to take what he can of Victor, placing his hand at the rest that isn't in his mouth to stroke him as he bobs his head nervously. He just wants to be good for Victor, he wants to see him fall apart but Yuri knew it would take more than just sucking him off. He pulled his head off, looking up at Victor. His coach catching a gorgeous glimpse of Yuri's flushed face with his glasses slightly tilted, his mouth shiny with spit and possibly pre-cum.

"God, you look so good." 

His cheeks were completely red in no time before he stood up confidently, his hand on Victor's chest as he leaned down to whisper.

"You listen to me, okay?"

Victor's eyes opened widely, Yuri pulling away with a light smile that Victor thinks (knows) could light a thousand cities. Yuri begins to pull off his shirt, then his sweats and boxers. Victor quickly pushes off his sweats as well, he felt his body being pushed down onto the bed with Yuri above him. _This view should be illegal_ , Victor thinks as he watches Yuri slowly get in between his legs and take his cock in his hand.

A groan came from Victor, "Yuri- I-" His words were cut off by the way Yuri was flicking his wrist, his thumb going over his slit and placing a bit of pressure on it. His body began to shake at the feeling, it was becoming too much to him. 

The familiar hand left his cock before he could do or say anything else, Victor opened his eyes to see a few of Yuri's fingers by his mouth. He wore a serious look, brushing his index finger pushing his bottom lip down slightly before Victor decided to take his fingers in his mouth. The obscene sight of Victor sucking on Yuri's fingers was making Yuri impatient now, he couldn't wait to see what he was going to look like soon.

Victor opened his mouth, Yuri pulled his fingers away and watched the spit go down Victor's mouth on the side. This man was going to be the death of him, he brought his hand near Victor's hole. He picked up his head to watch Victor, rubbing his wet fingers against his hole. Victor's eyes widen as he gasped, moaning lowly at the feeling. Yuri took it as a go to begin putting one finger in, he felt Victor's walls and how tight they were around his one finger.

A sudden thought occurred of how many people has Victor done this with, but that was soon pushed away as he started to move his finger and Victor's responses went straight to Yuri's own hard cock. He watched the man trying to move his hips to almost ride Yuri's fingers, he placed his other hand quickly on Victor's hip to stop his movements to make sure he kept control of the situation at hand.

"Yuri-"

The way Victor said his name only made him move his finger quicker, slipping another one in to begin opening him up for the next part. Victor groaned loudly, surely someone in the complex was going to hear them and Yuri was more pleased that it would happen. He moved his fingers to start stretching him open, making a good pace as Victor was surely losing it below him. The involuntary thrusts Victor tried to make were making Yuri anticipate what it was going to be like. 

"How does it feel, Victor?" Yuri finally speaks up, Victor's face was flushed and his chest moving quickly. He whimpered at the sound of Yuri's voice along with the way his fingers were abusing his hole.

"S-So good," he murmurs weakly.

Yuri decides to put in the third finger, hopefully bringing this moment up to speed as he began a quick pace of his fingers inside Victor. He felt so hot on the inside, Yuri was melting at the sight of Victor groaning out left and right. He only wished he'd be the only one to see this side of him, Victor reached over and grabbed Yuri's wrist. Their eyes met intently as he shook his head.

"I'm ready, please get inside me, Yuri."

Desperation was the only way he could explain the way Victor sounded in his ears, Yuri nodded quickly and slicked himself up with all the spit and pre-cum on his hand before lining up with Victor's hole. Victor moved his leg up to Yuri's shoulder, effortlessly placing his leg in the comfortable position; it almost made Yuri forget how flexible Victor is from his own ice skating time. 

Yuri slowly began to push inside Victor, his hand extended next to Victor's head and gripping the sheets below him as the moved inside him. Victor's walls taking Yuri in slowly, he watched Victor's mouth open but nothing came out and his back arch at the feeling of Yuri entering him. Once Yuri finally bottomed out, Victor's arms went around his neck and gripped his hair. They were still, Yuri looking down at Victor.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked fondly with a hint of concern, Victor's eyes were shut tightly as he let out a gasp.

"I-I've never done this before."

His eyes widen, "What?"

The Russian's eyes open shyly, his eyes filled with lust and a weak smile played on his lips. He could see how vulnerable Victor was, it was almost heart wrenching. This is his first time with a man like this?

"I've never had sex with a man before- let alone ever had sex in my bed." Victor states quietly as if he's sharing a secret, "It's really overwhelming right now, knowing this is a first with you, like it always is."

Yuri brought his hand up to stroke Victor's face fondly, caressing his cheek before leaning down and bringing their lips together. 

"We should make the best of it then."

Those were the last words between them before Yuri pulled out and began to thrust into Victor, his idol's moans were slowly getting louder each thrust as it went. Yuri could feel his heart pounding so fast, knowing that he was inside Victor and he is the first to do this type of thing with Victor. It made him pick up his pace at each thrust, his walls tightening around him each time his cock slide in all the way. Yuri was dying to find his prostate, it was the main thought he had as soon as he entered him. He wants to make Victor crumble. He _needs_ to make Victor crumble. That was his goal.

Yuri pressed a gentle kiss on Victor's calf as he continue steady thrusts, loving the way his cock dragged against Victor's walls. It was amazing to him, watching this very scene of the love of his life presented to him. Yuri could almost cry.

" _Y-Yuri_ , oh god."

Victor's groan made Yuri, pull out slowly before thrusting roughly inside him. He continued the same motion, watching Victor's body bounce each time. The grey-strands of hair becoming a mess as Yuri thrusted. He reached down to take Victor's cock into his hand, stroking him with each thrust he made. Pre-cum slipping out of Victor's cock, making Yuri's thrusts rougher. He couldn't hold back any longer, a dream was in the making.

"Victor," Yuri whispered, the air around them was getting hotter and hotter every minute. Nothing mattered at this point, it was just the two of them. 

Only a small amount of time before Yuri shakes his head, moving Victor's leg back down and pulling him up without warning. Victor found himself sitting on Yuri's lap, feeling Yuri's hands on his behind before thrusting up once to get Victor to move.

He moaned a bit too loud before resting his hands on his shoulders, wrapping his legs around Yuri's waist and began to move. Bouncing up and down on Yuri's cock, like he was made for this job to be done. Yuri knew he was close and thought why not give him some control, he kept his stroking on Victor's cock as he rode him swiftly. The sounds of skin slapping finally filled the room along with Victor's panting, his face showing fatigue and pleasure all in one. His mouth opened slightly for each whimper to come out with ease, Yuri groaned and decided to meet his thrusts. Their movements got insanely desperate, Victor slamming himself down on Yuri's cock.

"I'm so close, Yuri!"

Yuri continued to pound into the man with everything he had, watching Victor throw his head back before shouting out and cumming all over Yuri and his' stomach. The tightness of his walls got worse, before Yuri knew it; he was cumming inside Victor without warning. 

The two rode out their highs before falling back, Yuri's head laying on Victor's chest as support as he slowly pulled out and feeling his cum leaking out of Victor's hole. Yuri placed his hand on the sheets to sit up in order to get a towel for Victor but was brought down immediately. His body falling on Victor, feeling his coaches arms wrapped around him comfortably.

"You. Are not going anywhere right now." Victor murmured, a smile playing on his lips.

The skater smiled, "Whys that?"

"Let's just sleep. We need too. Especially, if you're going to be skating tomorrow."

Yuri almost forgot about that, he nodded quickly and wrapped himself around him. Pressing a small kiss on his skin.

"What happens if I lose?"

"You won't."

He blinked and picked his head up to look at him, "But what if?"

Victor looked back at him before shaking his, "Have some faith in you, Yuri. I do."

The words he said yesterday felt repeated back to him, he rested his head back down on Victor and nodded again.

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> i was very fond of the idea of yuuri topping after seeing the preview for episode 8  
> this is right after all that fluff i just wrote too
> 
> BY THE WAY: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS YOURE GIVING  
> IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY SEEING IT AND I WANNA CRY  
> SO THANK YOU :))


End file.
